Beyond the Stars
by Rain Everwood
Summary: Kim and Shego fined love but only after sent thru time and space. yuri rated M for violets and intimacy in later chapters. PS this is my first story so be genteel. on hold but not forgoten.
1. Chapter 1

Beyond the Stars

By Rain Everwood

Disclaimer: All I own is the story.

This is a kigo fan fiction first and foremost so if I get some stuff wrong in this crossover don't flame me. This is also my very first try so I'd love advice. Kim and Shego discover love and just how deep it runs. But it takes a wild ride thru space and time to do it. Robots, aliens, love and ass kicking. What more do you want? Huh? Comedy you say? Oh yes there will be some laughs and some lame 1 liners to lol

PS. Sorry chapter 1 is so short. 2 will be much longer.

CHAPTER 1

ONE BAD TRIP

At the Middleton aerospace center was the big reveal of Dr. Possibles latest invention. Dr. Possible smiles nervously into the crowd of people. In particular, his family looking on with pride.

H hello. This is the unavailing of a new day in space exploration.

The large cover is pulled of to reveal what looks like a gigantic turkey baster.

This is the trans galactic booster. This device bends time and space sending a pod clear to another galaxy. Today is her maiden voyage so wish us luck.

Actually I'll be taking that. Said a blue man with a demented grin. Shego! Secure the device.

You got it Dr. D.

An athletic pale green woman back flips down from the hovercraft landing neatly on the ground in front of Dr. Possible.

DAD! Kim Possible rushes onto the stage dropping into a fighting stance.

Why hello Princes. Shego said smirking and dropping into her on fighting position.

So what's the blue moron's big idea this time?

I don't know, something about turning it into a weapon or some thing.

Shego! Stop babbling and get her!

Drackin wines balling his tiny fists like a pouting child. Mean wile Moniek, Yuri, Ron and his naked mole rat Rufus help clear the crowed.

Help Kim, chidders the mole rat!

Yah but how? I can't fight Shego even with mystical monkey power.

Nu uh. Drackin! Rufus points up at the blue maniac.

You shore about this buddy?

Uh huh. Throw.

Ron throws the naked mole rat like a dart right up at the hovercraft.

Geronimo!

Unnoticed Rufus starts sabotage the hovercraft.

Kim and Shego continue their fight flipping dodging. Blow after blow almost like a dance.

Moniek san I must go help Possible san

Go on Yuri I've got every thing covered here.

The young Japanese woman runs over to help Kim fight Shego.

All of a sudden the sound of a little girl screaming is heard. Dr. Drackin (the only 1 screaming) dives out of the plummeting hovercraft. The resulting explosion sent Ron Rufus Moniek Yuri Kim and Shego into the open pod. The writhing mass of bodies manages to completely destroy the navigational system and hit the launch button. With a metallic wine and a shudder the machine spins like crazy. With a horrified scream from Kim's mom, the TGB shot Kim and the rest clear out of the Galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond the Stars

By Rain Everwood

Disclaimer: All I own is the story.

CHAPTER 2

A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY

Screams echoed thru the space-time continuum as the pod hurtles thru hyperspace. With a defining crack the pod reenters reality and begins plummeting towered a planet. Ron manages to look out the window.

Uh… KP! You might want to see this!

Every 1 crowds the small window to see there pod falling toward a massive battle over a planet that appeared to be 1 big city.

Thanks a lot rat. Thanks to you were all going to die! Shego snarls at Rufus.

Heh heh sorry. He chidders back.

At that time 2 ships were flying as fast as they can toward a docking hatch, which was closing fast. 1 of the ships was damaged. It crashed into the pod taking it into the docking bay with it. The ships hatches pop open and 2 men leap out. The wrecked pod was quickly exited by Shego Kim and her friends. They found themselves fighting for their lives against several thin robots.

Um… who are you people? A man with a beard and mustache asked now that the robots were defeated.

Oh I'm Kim Possible. He's Ron Stoppable. She's Monique Jones. She's Yuri Nakamura and she is Shego.

Master need I remind u we do have some 1 to save. Interrupts the younger man.

Pleas let us help! Kim asks with concern.

Hay pumpkin! Why are we just going to up and help them?

Because they might be able to get us home.

Fine fine. You can help. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my paddawon Anakin Skywalker.

R2 you stay here with the boy and his little friend to guard the ships. Obi-wan hands Ron a communicator. If we need you we'll contackt you.

Uh…ok. Hehe nice to meat u R2

The small domed robot chirps back happily.

Hum I'm going to stay here with Ron if it's alright? Monique said nervously.

With a nod from Obi-Wan the rest left down a hall. On the way the 2 men now known as Jedi told the girls that their here to take back the supreme chancellor. After fighting their way into the elevator their presents was detected and the elevator stopped.

R2? Activate elevator 3174. R2 do u read?

I'm so out of here. Shego plasma blasts her way out the roof and leaps thru.

Coming master? Anakin said as he follows her out.

Sigh… always on the move.

Mean wile R2 sneaks over to the axes interface and quickly doss as he was tolled casing the elevator to plummet. Anakin, Yuri and Shego looked up to see some droids aiming guns at them.

No! Up, we need to go up!

With a huff R2 sends it up.

Shego sees it coming back up and terns to Yuri.

Hay what's the last thing to go thru a robots mind when its hit buy an elevator?

With a knowing smirk she asks. What Shego san?

There butts.

With that the Jedi and the 2 girls jump back in thru the hole as the droids get smashed. Seeing the 3 laughing Kim and obi-wan look at each other confused. The 5 man teem arrive at the room were the chancellor was being held. They run over to him checking if he was alright.

Oh Master Jedi, we have been expecting you. Said an older man with white heir.

You wont with this time Dooku.

You'll find my powers have doubled scents last we met. Anakin scoffs

Good twice the pride the double the fa… the man was cut off by a narrowly avoided plasma blast.

God. You're worse than Dr. D.. What is it with boys and all the "evil banter". Shego said now irritated by all the foreplay.

Well in that case let us begin.

He thrusts out with his hand casing electricity to ark out of his fingers. All but Kim managed to avoid it. Kim flew back hitting the wall hard. She slumps to the floor unconscious.

KIM! NOOO!

Yuri stars in shock to hear Shego crying out for Kim.

Taking advantage of the situation Darth Taranus fours pulls a platform on top of Obi-Wan pining him. In a rage Shego and Anakin attack the Sith with all they had. Finally, Anakin had his neck between 2 light sabers and Shego had a plasma covered hand to his back. It's at this point that the wrinkled old man locked in a chair spoke.

Good good. Kill him. Kill him now

What?!

I…I shouldn't. It is not the Jedi way.

He's fare to dangerous to be left alive. Now kill him.

Before Shego or Yuri could stop him, Anakin sliced the sith's head off. Mean wile 2 super battle droids were ransacking the Jedi ship. Ron and Monique were hiding behind a stack of crates wile R2 and Rufus hid among some round canisters. Ron and given the communicator to R2 scents he didn't know how to work it.

I really hop KP is in better shape than we are.

At that moment Kim and Obi-Wan were slung over Shego and Anakin's shoulders. The small group were making there way back to the hanger. Anakin switched on the communicator.

Ron. Tell R2 to ready a ship for all of us.

The racket attracted the super battle droids.

Hay you! Come here. He picks R2 up.

Stooped astromech droid.

At that moment R2 sprayed the super with oil as Rufus severed there leg hydraulics. R2's boosters lock into place mid fall. R2 and Rufus fly up as the rockets ignite the oil incinerating the supers. Rufus and R2 do a victory jig as Ron and Monique come out of hiding.

Booyah! Robot has some moves.

Ron pats the droid which was clearly pleased with him self. Suddenly the ship starts to pitch forward as the engines were blown out and it started falling to the planet. In the bridge the caption and pilot droids franticly try to level off the ship. A tall menacing white cyborg shoved a pilot droid out of his seat.

You fools! Deploy the reveres thrusters!

Suddenly he broke into a hacking cough as the ship rights itself. Kim and Obi-Wan had come to and were running with the gang down the hallway. Yet again they were detected and the order was given to race the shields. Suddenly they were enveloped in a light that held them in place.

Ray shields.

Now how did this happen were smarter than this?

I really doubt that whiskers.

So now what do we do?

I say patience.

Patience?

Yes. In a moment R2 will come and release the field.

Suddenly R2 Ron Monique and Rufus ran screaming out of a side corridor and crashed in to a wall.

See here they are now.

At that 2 wheels rolled into the room and popped open reveling that they were droid deckus. The enemy droids aimed their gun hands at R2 and his group. A door opens and a team of supers walked into the hall. R2 whom hated supers zapped 1 with his plasma cutter. The super kicked R2 to the floor were he could not get up.

Well this is a fine rescue. Obi-wan said rolling his eyes.

The captives were taken to the bridge. There they come face to face with the cyborg.

Ah yes the negotiator general Kenobi. We've been waiting for you. That wasn't much of a rescue. And Anakin Skywalker. Funny I imagined some 1 with you're reputation to be a bit older heh heh heh heh

General Grievous, you're shorter than I thought you'd be.

Anakin, we have a job to do, please don't antagonize him.

Yes. Your light sabers will make fine additions to my… collection. Heh heh heh heh

You will never win. You are evil and fight without honor.

Thank you. You are to kind.

He takes a deep bow.

I don't think so. Now R2!

The droids hatches pop open and he activates ever gadget he has taking the enemy robot by surprise. The Jedi toke there chants and toke back their light sabers. The Jedi, Kim, Shego, Yuri and Ron started attacking the droids. Some of the droids started whirling zap staffs.

Hay princes, what do they remind u of?

Yah. They kind of look like Drackins sintho drones. Why? Feeling home sick?

Pst. Not likely Kimmy. I'm more or less using him.

Um, ladies. Do you mined? We are fighting for our lives here.

Allow me to free your conversation time.

Grievous gabs a zap staff and shatters a window escaping to the outer hull of the ship. Like a demonic spider he crawls to and axes hatch. As he reenters the emergency alert was blaring. Grievous enters a life pod and deploys them all leaving the would-be heroes stranded. The ship resumed its fall to the planet below now that there was no pilot.

Told u it be longer hehehe. Plees RnR


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond the Stars

By Rain Everwood

Disclaimer: I still only own is the story.

I'd like to give a shout out to Yoshi's Best Pal and to zutara101 for being the love. U guys make me keep going.

Chapter 3

Tell me why

As alarms blare Anakin fiends every 1 staring at him.

Anakin, can you fly this thing? Obi-wan asks hopefully.

You mean can I land what's left of this thing.

Well?

All things considered the ability to do so is irrelevant. Strap in every 1.

They extend the drag fins and reveres thrusters. Just then the back half of the ship rips free.

Wah hah! What was that?!

It seems we dropped something. Anakin answers Ron nervously

Monique goes and looks out a window.

Uh dropped some thing? We just lost the rear end!

Not to worry were still flying half a ship.

This would be so cool if it wasn't going to kill us.

Every 1 turned and said as 1.

Shut up Ron!

The ship was coming in hot and fast. Every 1 screams as the impending impact comes closer and closer. Shego turns to Kim and takes her hand.

Kim I need to tell you something before we die.

Kim was shocked at the firm but gentle touch and the fact the Shego just used her name with out any of her usual pet names attached.

All this time I've be working for that ideate I was only doing it to…

Shego was cut off by the violent jolt of the ship half crashing to a landing strip nearly giving them wuplash.

Another happy landing… Obi-wan joked earning him a room full of scowls. Later Shego and Team Possible where brought before the Jedi high counsel. They subconsciously huddled close together in fear of the strange creatures that were observing them.

Hmmm fear us not brave heroes. Harm you we will not.

A wizened little green man said from his seat in front of the frightened humans.

Go on Kimmy. You're the diplomat. Shego said shoving Kim forward. What shocked Kim was not what Shego just did but that her 3 friends had also pushed her forth. She thinks to her self.

Gee, thanks a lot guys.

um I'm Kim. Me and my friends have been shot here from our home. Can you pretty please help us get back.

Which world is the home of which you speak?

Earth.

Yah, little blue and green place. Third planet, only contacted by aliens 2 times. Ron rants.

Earth? Heard not of earth I have. But fined it we shall. Until that time an escort we shell assign.

Latter that afternoon the gang from earth was led out of the Jedi temple by a tall slender green woman with 2 long tentacles in place of hair. Clipped to her belt were 4 light sabers. She had introduced herself as Phong Shader.

Scents you guys are intent on repairing your pod we will need to get parts. Sadly I only know of 1 place to find the items u need.

And wear me I ask is that Shader sama? Yuri asks with a slight bow.

Planet Tatooine, a desert world on the outer rim.

The group inters a freighter to make the day and a half long trip. They were assigned rooms and were not allowed to swap. Ron and Yuri were sent to 1 room. This suited them just fine as scents Ron and Kim went back to being friends he started dating Yuri. Phong and Monique got the next room. Monique was thrilled to have some 1 new to tell thing to that she had already gone over with to her friends. Kim and Shego were sent to another room. Nether seemed happy about this at all. And lastly Rufus got a room all to himself which made him feel like a VIP rather than the last passenger aboard.

Shego flopped on the bed as Kim entered the small bathroom to freshen up.

Hay Shego?

Yes?

What were you going to tell me before?

I don't know. I mean we were an inch from death who knows what I was thinking.

I think you know.

Can we pleas drop this?

She told me you know?

What?

Yuri. She told me how you reacted when I got hurt back there.

Geeerrr I'm going to kill her.

I want answers Shego. What was it you were going to tell me? Why did u freak when I was hurt than carry me to safety? What the heck is with the nicknames? I'm tiered of wondering.

You wouldn't understand.

Kim stomps over to the bead and pins Shego down.

Damn it Possible, let me up!

No not till you tell me what I wont to know.

Never!

Tell me. I'm warning you…

Tell, me!

ALL RIGHT! I love you! Happy?!

Yes I a… WATE! WHAT?

You heard me. I love you. I have for years. But I figured the closes I'd ever be able to come to being with you would be to fight you. Didn't you ever wonder just why Dr. D's plans never work? The only reason the little Diablo plan came close was because he kept it secret from me. I sabotaged the death traps and lasers. It was my little gift to you even though you never knew it.

N no it can't be true. You're lying to me!

Think! Think of all the times you nearly died. Think of when I was turned good.

But you were dating Barkin…

I was going out with him to go out with you. Why would I be so desperate to have you come with us?

But Ron…

Yes it hurt to see you to together. Didn't you notice how much harder I fought you after you to started dating?

I always figured it was because I almost… almost… killed you. Kim's eyes swim with tears.

No. for what I have dun to you for all that time I disserved it.

Some times I wish I did…

NO! don't you dare say that. When you didn't come back I thought I had murdered you. I missed you so much. You're pet names, you're fighting skills, you… face.

Kimmy… I had know idea you felt like that.

Kim gets off of Shego and starts to cry. I never want to be with out you like that again.

Shego gently raps her arms around her.

It's ok pumpkin. I'm not gong anywhere.

Limes damp eyes look deep into Shego's eyes. Shego slowly leans in and kisses Kim for the first time. Kim was surprised but it felt so right. Like a long lost peace of her hart that she forgot was gone. Kim hugs Shego back and kisses her with all her hart. Kim and Shego spent the rest of the night talking and holding each other. The next day every 1 gathered in the observation room of the ship for breakfast. All but Yuri and Phong weir shocked to see Kim and Shego holding hands as they left their room. Monique decided to brake the slants.

So uh… is Shego 1 of us new?

You could say that.

Go ahead Kimmy. You can tell them.

Ok, well Shego and I are a couple new and she has come over to team Possible.

There was stunned silence for a moment. But soon the gang was cheering the new love birds.

Ok ok. I'm a good guy now. Woopdy free kin do.

Hehehehe

Kim gives the embarrassed green woman a loving hug. After a will Kim looked out the window.

Hay Phong is this the place?

Yes. This is Tatooine.

Every 1 looks down on a planet that was nearly all desert. after almost a day of not finding the parts they need, they got a tip on were to go. Upon entering the shop a fat blue alien with a little trunk and warring a vest flutters in.

Welcome to my shop. You wont fined better prices any were ells and I can guaranty you that. Heh heh

Phong shoed the list to the shop keeper. The Jedi and the shop keeper went to the back room. Ron caches sight of a small device.

Hm. I wonder what this is?

He pokes it casing it to pop open. The little droid runs all over making a mess. Shego kicks it making it fouled back up.

Are you trying to get us kicked out?

S sorry. Hehehe

Suddenly Phong and the shop keeper come back.

How many times do I have to tell u Jedi. Credets are no good out here.

B but we need the parts.

No money, no parts, no deal. Now get out until you can pay.

Shego looks at the disappointment on her new found friends faces. She thinks to her self.

I've been a goody goody for 1 day and I'm already going soft.

I'll be along in a moment guys. Hay you come here!.

Shego snatches him from the air.

I am so sick and tiered of dealing with blue cheapskates. If you don't GIVE us the parts I will pluck you're wings off and feed them to you. Do, I, make, my, self, clear?

Y yes. W what ever you say. Ill even give you 3 free pit droids.

Thank you. Hears the address were you can deliver the stuff. And if there is any tricks I'll show you just how evil I can be. Out side the shop passers by see a flash of green light and hear a scream and evil laughter. The next day…

Uh… Shego? What did you do after we left the shop?

Why do you ask princes?

Every thing we needed was just delivered free of charge.

Kim folds her arms and races an eye brow at her girl friend.

Don't look at me like that. All I did was impress upon him how important getting the parts whir.

Phong broke in.

Well the parts are here as well as 3 droids that can assemble them. It mite be best not to look a gift bantha in the mouth.

Kim and Shego tern to each other and ask.

What the hell is a bantha?

Yah I know. I had there lil revelation a bit fast but theres going to be a lot of things 4 them to work thru. I'd love to hear ideas for other people to crossover into the story. Theres going to be 1 in c4 but im not telling Who it is love u all and plees RnR.


	4. Chapter 4

Beyond the Stars

By Rain Everwood

Disclaimer: I still only own is the story.

I'd like to 1ts again give a shout out to Yoshi's Best Pal and to zutara101 for showing their support and to SupremeBlack Thunder for the advice . and thank u to all my readers (hands out cookies to every 1 .

Chapter 4

All hale Queen Monique

Not long after the repairs to the pod started Monique managed to get some pant and gave the pit droids a make over. 1 of the droids seemed to flirt allot and so was named Winkin. He was panted to look like he was in a very 007 still tucks. Another would stop and lay down a lot as if taking naps. He got painted dark blue with white spots and a crescent on his head. He got the name Blinkin. The last loved music and bopped her head to the beet as she worked. She got panted to look like she was warring a hip outfit. This droid was christened Nod. As work continued Winkin, Blinkin and Nod we fond over by Monique. 1 day something strange happened. There were 2 more pit droids working with them. Apparently stray robots the gang let them help. But the day after that an old astromech droid similar to R2 was out there. After 2 more days the pod was dun thanks to every stray droid in the city. Kim tried to examine the pod but the droids blocked her way. No 1 not even Phong could get close to it. But when Monique tried the droids parted like the red sea, letting her thru.

"Wow you're like the robot whisperer. Ron said in owe."

"I know and its starting to freak me out."

Phong got a quizzical look on her face.

"Monique, try telling the droids to let us approach you."

"Uh… ok. Um h hay guys could u pleas let my friends thru?"

Once more the droids make a path to the pod, now admitting the rest of the gang. The rest of the day Monique gave them orders and add the droids obeyed her like ants obeying a queen. Her friends noticed the 3 pit droids Winkin, Blinkin and Nod were talking to other droids, recruiting them like priers. Kim decided it was time to plan there next move. The next day the earthlings, Phong and the 3 droids were seated around a large table in a bar on the edge of town.

"Ok so were do we stand?"

Phong looking sad answers first.

"Regrettably the Jedi counsel has been unsuccessful in finding earth. But they ashore you that they are still looking."

Monique quickly adds.

"On the bright side your dads pod in even better than ever."

Ron smiles and adds his report.

"Despite the lack of a Bwaino Nacho on this planet I did get us plenty of good food."

Shego and Yuri took their tern together.

"Shego chan and myself have made 2 discoveries. We discovered a planet were a large gathering of scientists have gathered. They my help us get home."

"Yah and in the prose's I discovered some really good drinks that give you a great buzz without totally trashing yah. I got 5 cases of my 3 favorers."

Kim, Ron, and Monique glared at Shego.

"You wasted money on your self!"

"No I didn't! first it wasn't our money. Some guy was flirting with me and got them. And your not telling me you guys aren't 21 yet are you?"

"Yah we wish. OW!!!!"

Kim punched Ron in the shoulder.

"Were 20. Kim explains aggravated."

Meanwhile a black women that looked oddly like Monique but with shoulder length jet black hair dun up un a spiky piney tale with bangs, watched them with an odd look on her face.

At a laugh from Monique, the women runs over to them.

"Ello! Um excuse me but…"

The woman with a British cocsney accent starts to say as she taps Monique on the shoulder causing her to tern.

Monique and the women scream and hug each other.

"Oh my god! Martha, what are you doing here girl?"

"I haven't the foggiest. We gut got drug here."

"Um would some 1 pleas explain this for me pleas?"

Rob said scratching his head.

"This is my cousin from Britain, Martha Jones."

Suddenly an green bug eyed alien ran out the bar. A young man in a trench cote ran after him but stopped and turned to the gang.

"Oh! Ello there. Martha come on! Wait a tick… you're Kim Possible and your Shego! What are you doing here?"

"Um Doctor? You said we had to go?"

"What? No I didn't. Oh! Oh right. That guy knows were the Tardis is. You lot better come to."

The Doctor runs out the bar and out of site. Looking thirdly amused Shego runs out after him in hopes of having a good fight. Kim hops up trying to stop her and was joined by Ron, Yuri and Phong. Monique and Martha stud there staring after there friends. They tern to each other with a look that spoke volumes and took off to catch up

AN. I'm sorry this 1 was so short for taking so long, but if I kept going it would have been to long and taken a week or 2 to finish. Chapter 4 is a bit fluffy but it will be worth it in later chapters. If there's a fave character you want to see in the story let me know and if I like your idea than you and the character will get a guest spot in the story!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Doctor is in

AN: hay party people. I'm back. Pleas don't kill me for being gone so long. My laptop broke and thins in my life have been shitty but I'm going to be a wife ^_^ so it wasn't all bad. Any why I'll be updating more often so be happy. This is going to be nuts.

PS to all the people that had so much to say about my spelling id like to let u right now, I'm dyslexic and your lucky I can spell as good as I can. And for the Doctor and Martha I'm writing in an English accent. So lay off my spelling ok

Teem possible along with the Doctor and Martha ran after the green alien. Suddenly Shego ran off down an ally. Out of no were Shego appeared in front of the alien and punched him in the face sending him flying in to the Doctors arms. The Doctor smiled down at him.

Ello Yaldo. Now you were telling me something about a blue box.

Wait, wait, wait! We ran all this way for a box? Ron wined.

Well its more than just a box but yah. The Doctor mutters.

Twek analoko jupederektoo. Yaldo yells angrily.

Aw now I wouldn't say that just yet. Shego if I'm not mistaken u have a bit of a trick up your sleeve. Why don't you show our friend here, a?

I thought you'd never ask.

In a hart beet Yaldo was being held up by his collar, staring down Shego's flaming fist. Shego had her old "I'm going to kill you and love it" smile on her face.

Now, were is my box?

Fecktalo mawonga chepwohko monatwonga verikorus Geonosis shekoras beh sorath!

Hay Doc? That sounded like a howl lot of "gut spilling". Am I right? Shego smirks evily.

You shore are. Were goin tah planet Geonosis.

Phong paled, her tendrils drooping. G Geonosis? My mentor was killed and I nearly shared his fate on that world.

Monique clapped a hand on the Jedi's trebling shoulder. Don't worry girl. You got Teem Possible backing you this time.

Phong smiled at her ebony friend. Ok, to Geonosis we go.

2 hours later the ever growing group made there way to the space port. After some haggling and Monique summoning a small army or droids to threaten a shifty pilot, the gang was on their way to fined the Doctors time machine. Kim had been quiet for a long time and finally just wondered off. Shego followed her but waited to announce her presents. Kim stood in a dark passage looking out the window. Shego could take it no longer and came out of the shadows.

What's wrong Pumpkin? She said as soothingly as she could muster.

I don't know. I feel… cold. I mean look at this. Weir who knows where in space. We have know clue what time weir in. I fined out I'm a lesbian and that I love you of all people. It to much to take in all at 1 time. I'm cold and scared and for the first time in my life I feel like I can't do any thing.

Oh Kimmy… Shego raps her arms around Kim from behind. The to of them stood like this for a long time. Soon Shego realized Kim had stopped shuddering and was now snoring peacefully in her embrace. Shego lifts her up, cradling her in her arms.

Time for bad Princes.

With that Shego carries Kim to there room. Mean will the Doctor and Phong were having a deep conversation about which was better, a light saber or a sonic screwdriver. Martha and Monique were caching up on old times. Ron and Rufus were eating… well they were eating at any rate. And the 3 pit droids were in a corner playing some thing like poker. Shego tucked Kim in to bed. She climbed in with her and snuggled up with her. I wonder what every 1 back home is doing right now. She thought to herself before finally fell asleep.

Mean wile on earth in the present Dr. Drakin was thinking the same thing. He hadn't been able to bring himself to do any evil scents Shego vanished. He was very pale and thin as he hadn't been eating properly. He blamed himself for what happen to the only friend he had. Dr. Possible wasn't fairing much better. He worked day and night to track the pod. His wife Dr. Ann Possible MD. (for those who don't know) did her best to console him. Kim's twin brothers had every confidence that their sister would return. There for they were dismantling every thing in her room but her pandarue plushy. Wade was working on tracking the pod as hard as Kim's dad but with slightly more success. Bony acted happy Kim and Ron were gone but secretly mourned for loosing Kim. She had a secret crush on her for years but was terrible at expressing herself. Mr. Barkin was taking it well until…

All right people lissin up. There is NO excuse for tardiness. Not even being lost in space and time. When Stoppable Possible and Jones get back here im going to give them a detention they'll never forget!!! ………………………………………WAHAHAHAHAHAAAA WHY DID THEY HAVE TO GO!!!

Tera had to help him to the teachers lounge after his little brake down.

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away the ship was nearing it's final destination. Every one was gathered in the cargo bay. Phong was leading this meeting.

Oh people. Planet Geonosis is a hostel world. It's a desert planet which is home to the Geonosis. The geanoshins are building the droid army. We should be careful. Monique's power might not work on brand new droids.

Uh… what? What power? The doctor looks up with interest.

I'm sort of a… what did u call it Ron?

A robot whisperer.

Yah, that.

Really? So you just oh I don't know, tell them what to do and they just do it?

Yah. That's the gist of it.

Bloody brilliant! Strapron!

Aw what I do now? Ron wines

No no no! Strapron it a metal that was used in the Rafong Queen. It's how she controlled her robot swarm. Tried to take over earth I little will ago. Fortunately I was there to defeat her. Bits of her were scattered all over the earth. It looks like some of the Strapron is in you. Tell me, do u have any metal plates, falls bones, fillings…

Fillings! Iv got 5 of them.

That's why you can control robots.

Phong taps the Doctor on the shoulder with 1 of her head tendrils. Excuse me but may I continue?

Oh! Heh sorry.

Phong sighs and shakes her head. Ok, like I was saying the Geonoians won't just let us look around their RnR department. Well need to sneak in.

Ummm, I think I can help us there.

Phong closes her eyes as she recited a calming mantra in her mined. Ok. What is it Doctor?

The Doctor pulls what looks like spare parts out of his pocket. These are peaces of the Trades. As long as you don't draw attention to your self than these will make us blend in.

Martha frowns in confusion. But Doctor, this isn't like when we were fighting the Master. I mean were going to an alien world. Were 6 Humans, a Time Lord, a Twilec and a Naked Mole Rat. Well never get away with this.

It doesn't matter what we are. I had a friend for Racsacalibatoria. Know 1 was knew we were there.

Racsa…California…what? Oh what ever. Just be careful every one.

As the group spoke they were unaware that a dark figure was watching them from the shadows of the ship.

Ooooooo a cliffy tehehe ^_^ ant I a sinker? If any 1 can ges who the dark figure is u get a mention in chapter 6.


End file.
